


This Shade Matches Your Eyes

by ObscureReference



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Makeup, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 20:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13865184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObscureReference/pseuds/ObscureReference
Summary: Odin pulled away just enough to press a hard kiss against the corner of Selena’s mouth, sloppy, mostly catching the skin of her cheek. Selena pulled back with a huff and glanced over at the mirror above the sink.“Ugh, thanks,” Selena said dryly, swiping at the dull red stain in the shape of of Odin’s lips just off-center of her mouth. All it did was turn the lip-shaped stain into a red streak. “This is supposed to go on you, not me.”Alternatively, the one where Selena and Odin put on some makeup and then make out.





	This Shade Matches Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Some self-indulgent stuff. Sometimes it's cool for you and your partner to wear a bunch of makeup, enjoy how pretty you both look, and then kiss for a while, you know?

Her lips were slick and sticky with lip gloss against Odin’s own. Strawberry flavored, of course, but Odin was more caught up in the soft bite of her nails against his knee and shoulder. Odin’s hands rested on Selena’s hips, the fingers of his right hand still a bit damp from where they had accidentally slipped into the water. They both sat perched on the rim of the tub, and Odin could feel the heat from the warm bath radiating off the water behind them. He sighed into the kiss, and Selena only lightly swatted him when his tongue brushed against her lower lip. It was reflexive. She didn’t like him messing up her makeup, especially not after spending the last two hours getting each other ready, but it was too late for that at this point.

Selena had a few inches on Odin in height, and that difference was still obvious when they were sitting down like this. Selena leaned in and Odin leaned up but there was only so much they could do without falling backwards into the tub, and that was something Odin intended to avoid. For the moment, at least.

Odin pulled away just enough to press a hard kiss against the corner of Selena’s mouth, sloppy, mostly catching the skin of her cheek. Selena pulled back with a huff and glanced over at the mirror above the sink.

“Ugh, thanks,” Selena said dryly, swiping at the dull red stain in the shape of of Odin’s lips just off-center of her mouth. All it did was turn the lip-shaped stain into a red streak. “This is supposed to go on you, not me.”

“I think it looks better on you,” Odin said with a playful wink. Selena lightly smacked his knee and swiped at the streak again. There was now red on the heel of her hand as well and the stain on her face did not look any cleaner.

Odin’s lips felt sticky from Selena’s gloss. The smear of gloss around her mouth caught in the light, and Odin felt sure without looking that his lips must have looked the same, smudged lipstick and all.

This was their routine. Whenever Selena went on one of her binges and got a new load of makeup—or whenever they felt like it, though a new batch of makeup was always a good excuse—she’d do her own makeup up until she looked like she’d walked right off the runway while Odin set up the bath and made dinner. Then, while dinner got cold, Selena would sit Odin on the toilet or the edge of the bed or whatever surface was closest and applied Odin’s makeup. Not because he couldn’t, of course. Odin had spent enough of his childhood digging through his mother’s purse to imitate the heroes on the movie screen and enough time under Selena’s tutelage that he could confidently pull of the basics and semi-successfully pull off the more intricate eyeliner designs Selena favored. But Selena liked to be the one applying the makeup and Odin liked the feeling of Selena dragging the brush against his skin and the whole nine yards that came with it, so it worked for them.

Selena’s eyelids had shimmered with eyeshadow as she’d crouched in front of him, and Odin had practically counted every individual sparkle while he struggled not to squirm in his seat and sneak a peek of himself in the mirror before she was finished. That’s what Odin had focused on the most as she’d worked. Selena didn’t allow him to look until she was done, didn’t like the idea she could be critiqued on a work in progress, so he’d stared at the crease of her eyelids instead, at the purple glitter that shone in the light there. He’d looked elsewhere too—at the matching purple of her long nails, at the soft waves at the end of her hair—but his eyes had kept coming back to the glitter above her eyes. Selena was always beautiful, always, but Odin had been entranced in that moment.

Then Selena had announced him finished and leaned back. Odin had straightened to look at himself in the mirror, neck only a little stiff. There had been a carefully applied red eyeshadow on his eyelids, a shade not unlike the now ruined lipstick he still wore. His eyeliner was sharp and the blush of his cheeks soft. Odin thought he looked cool and beautiful and he’d loved it. And with Selena looking back at him in the mirror, the curve of her smile self-congratulatory, every beat of Odin’s heart had chanted _kiss-me, kiss-me, kiss-me,_ until she had.

Their mutual lipstick and lip gloss were all but ruined now, but Selena’s eyelids still glittered purple and Odin’s eyeliner was still sharp as ever. They hadn’t ruined Selena’s hard work yet. They would soon enough.

“Whatever,” Selena said, and then she was kissing him again.

They were rougher this time, hungrier. Odin’s eyes fell shut on instinct as Selena wrapped her arms around his neck, her nose pressing against his. He found his fingers on her hips once more and tugged her closer, though there was still a limit to how close they could be without tipping over the side of the tub. It may have been because of the heat from the water behind them, but Odin swore he could feel the warmth radiating off her skin.

Selena nipped at his lower lip. Odin didn’t bother trying to suppress his moan. Selena shuddered under his hands, and Odin’s heart skipped another beat as he relished the feel. After all this time, he still loved her more than the whole world.

He felt Selena smirk a split second before he felt her hands on his chest, pushing. Odin let go of her on instinct, pulling away at the touch, and that was the momentum that sent him flailing into the tub.

The bathwater was still hot in a way dinner likely wasn’t. It sloshed over the sides of the tub, spilling onto the tile of the bathroom. Odin was instantly soaked, his shirt and jeans clinging heavily on his skin. He was submerged for only a second before he found his footing and sat up, sputtering. He instinctively rubbed his eyes to clear his vision, belatedly realizing that doing so would ruin his makeup, if it wasn’t ruined already.

Oh well. It had been bound to come off sooner or later.

“Very clever,” Odin said when his vision cleared. He would definitely be remembering this for later.

“Too clever for you,” Selena said, looking proud of herself. She still took Odin’s offered hand despite knowing he planned on pulling her into the tub with him.

More water spilled over the side of the tub as Selena fell on top of him. They’d solve that problem by tossing a few of the bigger towels on the floor and lazily kicking the cloth around to soak up the water later. A soft “oof” came out of Odin’s mouth as Selena landed in the water with a splash.

Selena felt warm and familiar. She didn’t complain about her soaked clothes or the ruined makeup or the uncomfortable way their wet jeans rubbed against one another and got caught. They both knew how much of a hassle those would be to remove later. Selena pressed her face into the curve of Odin’s neck and placed butterfly kisses across his skin. Odin wrapped his arms low around her waist and sighed dreamily as he felt the way she settled on top of him.

“Tell me something,” she murmured.

Odin hummed. “Like what?”

“Something,” she said.

“Shall I compare the to a summer’s—”

She pinched him. Odin laughed.

He tried again. “How do I love thee? Let me count the ways.”

She kissed his jaw, just below his ear. Odin’s hear thrummed.

**Author's Note:**

> The poems at the end Odin begins to recite are first Shakespeare's Sonnet 18 and then Elizabeth Browning's "How Do I Love Thee?"
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment below or hit me up on my [tumblr!](http://someobscurereference.tumblr.com/) I get a lot of FE14 meta and fic related asks there, so feel free to browse through my "asks" or "fe14" tag for some extra stuff from me and your fellow readers you may not see over here. Or send in a question of your own if you had one. Thanks for reading!


End file.
